


I Learned a Little Bit About the Good Stuff

by polola



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polola/pseuds/polola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki gave up on basketball and became a professor. Everything is fine. Good. Great, even. Except for one annoying student who is set on getting him to play again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Learned a Little Bit About the Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/gifts).



> I was looking through my likes on tumblr and found [ this ](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com/tagged/i-was-thinking-about-this-scenario-at-work)old but beautiful prompt from the lovely Nami: I hope you like it. ;)

            Daiki looks with distaste at the student entering his office.

            “Kagami Taiga, correct?” he asks. An unnecessary question. Daiki knows very well who this kid is: their university’s basketball star, whose name was being spread all over Japan just as the name Aomine Daiki was being forgotten. For that reason alone, Daiki would dislike the kid, but Kagami Taiga was also loud, rude, and currently failing his class.

            “Yes, Aomine-sensei,” Kagami says, stiffly taking the seat in front of Daiki’s desk. “Why did you ask me to meet with you? Um...sir.” He adds the formality quickly. A returnee, Kagami’s Japanese is a strange American mess.

            “You really don’t know?”                                                                                                     

            “No, sir.”

            Daiki has to train his eyes forward in order to resist the urge to roll them back into his head. “You’re failing my class.”

            Kagami’s eyes widen. “I am?”

            Daiki covers his mouth and tries to pass off his scoffing as a cough. He didn’t even know? “Yes. And I doubt you’re doing that great in your other courses either. I don’t know about your other professors, but I don’t care how many dunks you get each game. You’re here on a basketball scholarship, and in order to graduate you actually have to pa-oi, are you even listening to me?” He turns around to see what the idiot was staring at behind him. He frowns.

            On his shelf, cluttered with textbooks and folders, the only thing that could possibly be of any interest is the framed picture he has of Satsuki and himself, the year Touou took the Winter Cup. He’s in his basketball uniform, looking away while Satsuki smiled sweetly, though in actuality her nails were digging into his side so he would stay still for the photo. Sighing, he looks back to Kagami. “What,” he asks, hoping his flat tone will convey the fact that he doesn’t actually want to know.

            Unsurprisingly, context clues fly right over his student’s head. Kagami’s eyes shine excitedly. “Sensei, are you Aomine Daiki? _The_ Aomine Daiki? Like, the ace of the Generation of Miracles?”

            Daiki bangs the back of his head against his chair, already mentally finished with this meeting, this school year, this life. “Yes. Now, to salvage your-”

            “Wanna play one-on-one with me?”

            “-grade I…what?”

            “One-on-one!” he says again, and looks at Daiki expectantly.

            “No.”

            “Why not?”

            “Are you kidding me? We’re here so you can graduate and get out of my life, not so you can play basketball!”

            “But I...hmph,” the boy trails off, crossing his arms and looking out the window, his lower lip jutting out. What the fuck. A 2-meter ball player is pouting.

            Daiki begins to talk about the extra credit Kagami could do to bring his grade up to at least a D-, and how with the addition of actually doing his coursework, he could manage to pass the class with a C, but the boy’s mind is obviously elsewhere. He keeps shifting in his seat, clothes rustling, making soft noises of frustration. Finally, Daiki whips off his reading glasses, glaring at Kagami. “What is it now?” he demands.

            Kagami mumbles something inaudible to human ears. Daiki pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. “What is it?” he hisses.

            “It’s just,” Kagami begins, “I’ve always wanted to play against you, and it turns out you that were right in front of me, this whole time, but you don’t want to play.”

            Rather taken aback by the honesty in Kagami’s voice, Daiki is gentler than usual when he replies, “No way in hell.”

* * *

            Apparently what Kagami lacks in intelligence he makes up for in sheer determination. He shows up early to every class, day by day moving up a row from his seat in the back until he is eventually right in front of where Daiki stands during his lectures. He sits up straight, energetic, his eyes following every move Daiki makes with a stupidly hopeful expression. The end of every class has become a race to see who can pack their things and beat the other to the door. Aomine wins every time. He gets the satisfaction of hearing Kagami swear and call after him, but he also has to deal with the shame of trudging back to his classroom to lock it after all of his students have left.

            After a week of this routine, Kagami seems to realize that this tactic is not working, and Daiki finds him waiting outside his office door when he goes in for his obligatory hours. When he sees the kid, he is sorely tempted to turn on his heel and walk in the opposite direction. But even if office hours are stupid and none of his students want his help anyway, the dean likes to pop in for surprise visits to make sure everybody is where they are supposed to be, and Daiki doesn’t want to lose his job today. With his nose in the air, Daiki strolls purposefully past Kagami and into his office, closing the door. It immediately reopens. Daiki ignores the sensation of being stared at, sinking into his chair behind his desk. He pulls a gravure magazine from his drawer and idly flips through it. Only at the click of the door closing does Daiki glance up.

            Kagami is clearly hesitant, staring at his shoes and looking rather cute if Daiki is completely honest. It kind of pisses him off.

            “It’s understandable that you want some private time with me, but that’s not the proper way to raise your grade, _Taiga_ ,” he drawls out Kagami’s first name with a tone of voice that leaves no doubt to what he meant by ‘private time’. To Daiki’s surprise, Kagami’s eyes flash and he bares his teeth in a wide grin.

            “You wish, _Daiki_ ,” he says.

            Huh. Daiki had pegged Kagami for a virgin, figuring that, basketball idiot he was, he would blush and sputter at anything remotely sexual. Or maybe he had just been projecting what he had been like at that age onto Kagami. The fact that he subconsciously compared himself to Kagami definitely pisses him off.

            “Oi, don’t be so familiar,” he says. “Tell me what you want and go. Actually...” he pauses, throwing a glance down at Kagami’s gym bag. “Don’t even bother. The answer is still no.”

            Kagami throws his arms up, groaning. “Why?” he whines. “Just one game, please!”

            Daiki drops his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes. What a child. “Ugh, why do you even care? How do you even know about the Generation of Miracles, aren’t you American?”

            “No, I just lived there for a while. If I was really American I’d be in the NBA by now. Foreigners have to be 22.”

            Daiki scoffs. “You, in the NBA? Don’t make me laugh.”

            “Play me and you’ll see.”

            “No,” he says. “But you still didn’t answer my question. How do you even know who I am?”     

            Kagami blushes now, fiddles with his dumb fratboy ring necklace, and begins speaking. It’s such a drop in volume from his usual voice that Daiki has to lean in to hear it.

            “When I came back here from America, it was my last year of middle school, and I was so disappointed in the basketball here I didn’t even play. I didn’t hear any news about the Miracles then, because it’s not like basketball is exactly popular here if you’re not involved. But I still missed it, I guess, so when I went to high school I joined the team. It was nice to play basketball again, and-”

            Yawning with exaggerated motions, Daiki asks, “Hey, this going anywhere?”

            Kagami glares at him, but carries on. “Well, anyway, our coach would always talk about the Miracles, and how great they were. I didn’t really care, I thought, they can’t be that good. But then my teammate showed me a tape of this one match, your team against...Kaijou, I think, and I...I hit the court with everything I had after that. I watched a lot of your matches. It made high school more fun, but I always wished...” He shrugged lamely. Daiki raised a brow. “I wished we could’ve played against each other in high school. I wished I had been born a few years earlier. Like...you always seemed kinda bored in matches, I thought we could, you know, challenge each other, but you were already in college and I figured one day we would meet in the NBA, but then you disappeared and...the point is, you’re the reason I ended up here, in university at all, and, um, yeah.” He looks down at his hands, cheeks pink, before meeting Daiki’s eyes. “What?” he asks.

            Daiki is staring at Kagami, his mouth gaping. Who the fuck did this kid think he was? He irritated the hell out of him for days before coming to his office and getting stupidly sincere with him?

            Frowning at his student, Daiki grumbles out, “4:30.” In response to Kagami’s confused expression, he adds, “at the street court. The one near Maji and the dry cleaners. And don’t think I’ve forgotten about your grades. In exchange, actually do your work.”

            Kagami’s mouth splits into an extremely toothy smile. “Alright! Sensei!”

            “Yeah, yeah, now let me work in peace.”

            Kagami’s happy grin quickly turns into a smirk. “Okay. Have fun with your right hand this afternoon,” he says, staring pointedly at Daiki’s magazine. Daiki rolls his eyes and waves him out the door.

* * *

 

            Daiki insists they only play to 10 baskets. It’s not like he really wants to play again, he gave that up a long time ago. He just wants to give this kid what he wants so he’ll stop bothering him.

            On the court, Kagami loses his usual goofiness. His movements, usually slow and clumsy, gain a quickness and grace that Daiki can only describe as animalistic. He’s passionate, and obviously in love with basketball. The match feels electric. It’s been a long time since he has had an opponent like this. He's not sure if he ever _has_ had an opponent like this.

            When Kagami leaps into the air to slam in the match point, so high he blocks out the sun, and Daiki understands what the kid had been trying to say earlier. If Kagami had been there when he was in high school, maybe those years would have been a bit brighter. Even if they had met later on, in the pros...Daiki shakes his head. It’s too late for such thoughts.

            “Tch, it’s your win, brat,” he says instead. “Guess I’m a little rusty.”

            “Just admit it, I’m damn good,” Kagami says with a smile.

            “You’re alright.” Daiki pulls up his shirt by the hem to wipe at the sweat at his face. As he lowers it back down, he catches Kagami staring, his eyes trailing down Daiki’s lithe frame.  Daiki catches Kagami’s gaze, but the boy doesn’t even look ashamed.

            “I know you think I’m more than alright,” he says. “You were pretty impressed, yeah? But I gotta say, sensei, for an old man, you really are a miracle.”

            Bristling, Daiki replies, “An old man you were just checking out.”

            “Like I said, you really are a miracle.” Daiki rolls his eyes at that line, but Kagami only smirks in response, his red eyes narrowing as if they are locking onto a target. Which, Daiki realizes as he walks home from the court, they are. And the target is him.

* * *

 

            This isn’t the first time a student has gotten attached to Daiki. He’s one of the youngest professors on the staff, as well as pretty much embodying tall, dark, and handsome. However, it is the first time a student has been so goddamn persistent (and Daiki refuses to think that he is encouraging it by never directly telling Kagami to back off). Kagami keeps his seat at the front of the class, following Daiki’s every movement while blatantly fellating his pen. Whenever he passes Daiki around campus, he immediately drops whatever he’s holding and puts on a show as he bends over to pick it up. He begins to stop by during Daiki’s office hours, teasing and flirting with him by turn.

            Daiki only begins to think he needs to put a stop to this when he starts to become more familiar with Kagami and...things. Things like Kagami’s big shoulders. Things like the way Kagami says “sensei”, mockingly, slowly, (seductively). Things like the far away look that appears in his eyes while he fiddles with the ring around his neck. It should be easy to tell Kagami to go away. He’s annoying and stupid, with absolutely no redeeming qualities, but-

            But Daiki’s actually grown fond of the idiot. When he’s not tactlessly trying to get into Daiki’s pants, Kagami is not bad to hang out with. He's surprisingly sweet at times, occasionally bringing in leftovers to share and beaming when Daiki grunts his approval. And if he is being completely honest with himself, it’s not even bad when Kagami is trying to get into his pants. The electricity they had between them on the court never really went away, and it’s the first time in forever that Daiki has genuinely felt excited about anything.

            It’s not as if he doesn’t want Kagami. He’s a good looking kid and a strong basketball player to boot. But Daiki’s competitive streak is holding him back from giving in to what Kagami wants. Or maybe he’s having too much fun playing this game. He thinks he could be content like this, pushing and pulling and smiling more than he has in a long time.

            The only thing is, in a few month’s time, Kagami will be off living his (their) dream, and Daiki will still be here. During their office sessions, Kagami lets slip that quite a few teams have been in touch with him, and after he graduates he will be heading overseas for the drafting process. And graduation is approaching fast. In between making eyes at him during lectures, Kagami has apparently also been listening to him, and embarrassingly enough, Daiki feels a little proud of his student when he puts in a solid C- for Kagami’s final grade.

            The day of the graduation ceremony is hot and humid, and both the students and professors are sweating underneath their ceremonial robes. Kagami is easy enough to spot (not that Daiki was looking for him) as he stands at least a head over everybody else. Daiki finds that his eyes seem drawn to Kagami for most of the ceremony. After the students toss their caps in the air and the parents begin to swarm around the students, Daiki decides to disappear, tearing his eyes away from red hair and dumb eyebrows. He stuffs his robe into his bag, heading towards his classroom. It’s the end of the year, so he might as well clear his stuff out of there now.

            He’s alone in the room for a total of 20 minutes by himself when he hears the door swing open and click shut again.

            “Don’t you have a family to be celebrating with right now?”

            “My dad couldn’t make it,” Kagami says. “My flight leaves tonight anyway, so I’ll see him tomorrow.”

            “Tonight, huh,” Daiki says, straightening up and turning around to face his ex-student. He’s in his usual basketball shorts and t-shirt. Daiki wonders if he was wearing that under his robes.

            “Are you gonna miss me, sensei?” Kagami asks, tilting his head and smiling sweetly.

            Daiki snorts. “As if, idiot. Why are you here anyway?”

            Kagami shrugs. “Thought I’d see if you were up to one last one-one-one.”

            “No. That was a one time thing.”

            Leaning against the closed door, Kagami asks, “Why?”

            “Because I don’t want to.”

            “No, I mean, why don’t you play basketball at all anymore? Why did you become a professor? You’re still incredible at basketball, imagine what it would be like if you practiced and-”

            “Shut it,” Daiki says, but Kagami still stares at him expectantly. “Alright, fine. I didn’t go to practice but still went all out in games, and I ended up tearing my ACL in my freshman year of college. Anyway, it was get my academics together or get kicked out, so I did, and it wasn’t like I ever thought of doing anything but basketball. Japanese history was one thing I was kind of good at, so I became a teacher.”

            “Couldn’t you have trained it to be stronger? I mean, it’s healed since then, right?”

            “Yeah,” Daiki says, slowly. “But...I didn’t feel like going through all that. Basketball was boring anyway. No one could even challenge me.”

            “That’s lame.”

            “I...what?”

            “I said that you were lame,” Kagami spits. “You gave up, just like that? You’re one of the most talented players I’ve ever seen, but I mean, we’re in fucking Japan. Of course there are people out there who can challenge you. _I_ challenged you.”

            Daiki snaps. This kid, this dumb manchild flirts with him constantly and then calls him lame? Does he seriously think he can tell Aomine Daiki how to live his life? He’s getting more pissed off the longer he stares at Kagami, Kagami with his low riding shorts and ridiculous amount of talent, Kagami, who he wishes he could have met earlier, too, before he destroyed his dream. He grabs Kagami by the shirt and pulls him upright. “Shut the fuck up.”

            “Make me.”

            So Daiki does the obvious thing and kisses Kagami hard, slamming him back against the door. Kagami reacts quickly, pressing back, almost as if he was expecting it, and that pisses Daiki off even more. He bites down on Kagami’s lower lip, and Kagami snakes his fingers into his hair, pulling Daiki off of him.

            There’s a little bit of blood on his lip; Daiki really went for it. But Kagami’s eyes are glimmering as he asks, “Are you finally going to fuck me, sensei?”

            Putting aside the bullshit for once, Daiki simply says, “Yeah, I am.”

            Kagami’s mouth stretches into one of his signature wide toothy smiles. “I’ll count this as the last one-on-one, then,” he says before pulling Daiki into a wet, open mouthed kiss. It’s short-lived, though, because Kagami decides to trail his lips from Daiki’s jaw down to his neck, pressing more kisses there as he unbuttons his shirt. Not to be outclassed, Daiki reaches down and grabs Kagami’s ass, pulling him closer and shoving a thigh between his legs. Kagami is already half-hard, and even if Daiki is only a little bit behind him, he’s still gonna tease him for it.

            “This excited already? Inexperienced,” he says. Kagami simply pushes Daiki’s shirt off of his shoulders before dragging his hips down Daiki’s thigh and dropping to his knees.

            “Yeah, I am, sensei,” he drawls as he unbuttons Daiki’s pants with a practiced hand. “Sensei, teach me how to suck cock.”

            “Shut up,” Daiki says through gritted teeth as Kagami pulls his quickly hardening dick from his boxers, breath ghosting over the tip. His tongue flicks out over the slit and Daiki hisses.

            Kagami pulls back, eyebrows furrowed as he looks up at Daiki. “Sensei, did I do something wrong? Tell me what-”

            Daiki pushes his hips forward in Kagami’s grasp, nudging his cock closer to Kagami’s grinning mouth. “Just fucking suck my cock already, you idiot.” Kagami wastes no time, quickly enveloping Daiki in warm wet heat, all the way to the base of his cock, his tongue tracing the vein underneath. He pushes and pulls at Daiki’s hips, encouraging him to start fucking his mouth, which Daiki does happily. It’s only when he notices that Kagami has a hand shoved in his own shorts that he pulls Kagami by the hair off of his cock. He looks too hot like that, and Daiki doesn’t want to embarrass himself by coming too soon. Then he remembers he doesn’t have any supplies. As if reading his mind, Kagami reaches into his pocket as he stands up, pulling out a condom and a travel-sized packet of lubed and pressing them into Daiki’s hand.

            “I had high hopes for this afternoon,” is all he says in response to Daiki’s raised eyebrows.

            Daiki shrugs, and asks, “Where do you want to do this?”

            Kagami saunters across the classroom while pulling his shirt off, and with his usual lack of shame, bends over the desk. He wiggles his hips as he tugs his shorts down a bit and looks over his shoulder at Daiki. “Here, sensei.”

            “Stop it with that sensei shit already,” Daiki says as he approaches Kagami and gives him a quick smack on the ass. There’s a sharp intake of breath in response. “No way,” he breathes, running his hand lightly over Kagami’s backside before slapping it again. Kagami lets out a soft moan and Daiki revels in it, finally feeling as if he has the upper hand. “You like that, huh?”

            “Yes,” Kagami whispers, and pushes back into Daiki’s touch. “Do it again.” And shit, Kagami has an ass that makes Daiki question his tastes when he considers his obsession with breasts. Rubbing circles against Kagami’s skin, he kisses Kagami’s lower back and says, “Tell me if you want me to stop,” before lifting his hand up and bringing it down hard against Kagami’s ass. Kagami swears. As Daiki gets into a rhythm, muffled whimpers begin to escape the kid with each smack. Daiki has never done this before, but he’s pretty sure he is harder than he’s ever been in his life and judging by the way Kagami’s back arches, he’s enjoying himself too. Daiki lets his hands linger after each hit, stroking the tender skin, teasingly brushing against his balls, sometimes dipping his fingers into Kagami’s ass crack.

            Kagami’s breathing becomes ragged and he starts to rut against the desk. Seeing him this desperate and wanton is definitely having _too_ strong of an effect on Daiki.    

           “Aomine-sensei,” Kagami moans out. Daiki pretends not to feel his own knees buckle. “ _More._ ”

            He brings his hand down again, harder, and Kagami squirms against the desk. At the first contact, Kagami’s muscles clench, a yelp escaping him. Daiki would laugh, but he was a bit too preoccupied with watching the way that Kagami's ass bounced as he began to relax, resting more fully against the desk and arching his body towards Daiki's touch. Kagami’s skin feels hot, almost scalding, and Daiki stares in fascination as Kagami’s ass turns from pink, to red, to scarlet. His own pants are started to feel uncomfortable, and his cock jumps almost painfully when Kagami cries out and reaches back to spread his cheeks apart. “Sensei,” he moans. “Fuck me.”

            "Shit," Daiki says, and scrambles for the lube he had dropped onto the desk, rubbing soothing circles into Kagami’s skin as Kagami whines at him to hurry up. Daiki takes an absurd amount of time to open the lube, and almost drops it before he manages to coat his fingers. Kagami’s laughter turns into a broken gasp as Daiki puts his first finger in with one push.

            "Ah, you're not so tough now, are you Kagami," Daiki says against the nape of Kagami’s neck, pulling his finger out before going back in with two. 

            "I don't want to hear that from somebody about to come in their pants," is his swift reply. Daiki nips Kagami lightly on the back of the neck before tangling his fingers into that red hair and pressing Kagami’s cheek against the desk. He can see Kagami’s profile this way, the flush on his cheeks, the way he’s caught his lower lip between his teeth, and the way one glazed crimson eye stares at him, as if Kagami is daring him to break him apart.

            “God, look at you,” Daiki says as he curls his fingers inside. Kagami strains against his hold, wanting to arch up and groaning when he can’t. “You fucking love this, don’t you? Kagami Taiga, the basketball hero, a cockslut.” Kagami opens his mouth, undoubtedly to make another smartass comment, but all that comes out is a groan as Daiki adds a third finger and shoves all three of them as deep as they’ll go, scissoring them open.

            “ _Fuck_ ,” Kagami whimpers. “Aomine-sensei, I want you in me. Now.”

            “But I am in you.”

            “Shut the fuck up," Kagami says, ears turning red as he turns his gaze away from Daiki. "You know what I mean.”

            There it is. One of those rare moments when Kagami is inexplicably awkward and it’s so goddamn endearing that Daiki doesn’t know what to do. So he pulls his fingers out and releases his hold on Kagami’s hair, stroking the damp strands a few times before tearing open the condom and rolling it on. “Yeah, I know what you want,” he says as he rubs a bit more lube onto his cock. He positions it against Kagami’s entrance, letting out a soft moan as he pushes in. He had wanted to tease Kagami a bit more, but he never had much self-control, and the sight below him is worth it. Kagami clutches the desk tightly, his back muscles tense as he pants.

            “Sensei,” he breathes. “ _Move_.”

            So Daiki does, and Kagami is absolutely filthy beneath him as his hips start a quick rhythm. He pushes back to meet Daiki’s thrusts, moaning like a porn star, but no porn star has ever been as erotic as this. Daiki snakes his arm around to fist Kagami’s cock in his hand.

            “ _Yes_ , touch me, _fuck,_ ” Kagami moans, clenching around Daiki’s cock. Daiki leans forward so his body is covering most of Kagami’s, sucking marks into his neck while pounding into him harder.

            “Aomine, _Aomine_ , you’re so good, so hot, I needed this. I needed you, so bad, all year, please, don’t _stop_.” As his words turn into incoherent cries of pleasure, Daiki is suddenly aware that his face is very warm. He thrusts into Kagami one more time, stuttering out Kagami’s name as he comes. He works Kagami’s cock in quick sharp jerks until Kagami spasms and comes all over his hand. Daiki presses his forehead into Kagami’s back as they breathe together, in sync. He’s pretty sure he just had a religious experience.

            “Hah…” Kagami sighs. “I guess you’re not only fast on the basketball court, sensei.”

            And there goes his afterglow. Daiki pulls out, about to give Kagami another smack on the ass, but pauses when he sees how red the skin is. “Shit, I…Kagami, do you need like…lotion or some shit? I-”

            Kagami laughs, straightening up and knocking Daiki away from him. “Calm down, Aomine, it’s fine. I liked it. It’ll just be a pain in the ass on the plane. Literally.”

            Daiki bites his lip as Kagami cleans himself with tissues from the desk and pulls his shorts back up. He gives a nod towards Daiki’s exposed lower half. “You planning on wearing that look outside? I think all the parents would enjoy it.”

             Daiki turns red, tearing the condom off and throwing it in a trash bin before using some of the tissues on himself. “Better clean my desk, brat.”

            Kagami scowls but obliges, working silently. Daiki’s mind starts to spin. Kagami will be gone soon. He feels like he should say something meaningful, but they are just snarking at each other like they always do. He is still fumbling for words when Kagami finishes. The desk looks cleaner than it probably was before.

            Before he can open his mouth, Kagami grabs his hand. Daiki looks at him in surprise, but Kagami is looking down where their hands are joined.

            “Look, Aomine,” he says. “We probably won’t see each other for a while.”

            “Yeah?” is all he can think to say. Kagami doesn’t seem to mind. Neither of them were ever good with words.

            “But I definitely want to see you again,” he continues. “I want to play with you again. So promise me,” Kagami raises his fiery eyes to Daiki’s, “Promise that next time me meet, it’ll be on the court.”

            Daiki’s mouth slackens. He shakes away the burning feeling behind his eyes. This goddamn punkass kid. “Okay,” he says slowly, feeling a smile begin to spread across his face. “But don’t be mad when I kick your ass.”

            “But sensei, you know that would just get me off.”

            Daiki releases Kagami’s hand, grabbing the nearly empty box of tissues and chucking it towards Kagami’s head. "Get out of here!" he says, looking away. Kagami laughs again as he leaves the classroom, shouting, “I’ll see you soon!” with such certainty Daiki thinks he might be a little moved. There’s still a smile on his face as he sits on the desk, pondering the warm feeling in his chest. There’s passion there he thinks, a tingling excitement, and for the first time in years, _hope_.

            He whips out his phone and scrolls to his old physical therapist’s number. After all, he has a promise to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> It ended up being more sappy than sexy because I am a sap. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also I have no clue how Japanese universities work so excuse any discrepancies. Tbh I don't even know how American universities work and I go to one.


End file.
